Kitten - Miraculous (Chat NoirAdrien Agreste x OC)
by HappyPastel
Summary: I'm River Ackerman, AKA Ao Kat. Or, Blue Cat for anyone who's confused. I know, why blue of all colours. Well, before my best friend died, she said that my eyes were a beautiful opal blue, her favourite colour, so anything I had to name would have blue in it in her honour. I've had a crush on my companion, Chat, for a while now. I'm a real sucker for his shitty cat puns. Yeah, wow.


"Look out!" I yelled, heading straight towards my two teammates. They didn't seem to hear me so I tried again. "Guys, I sai-!" However, I was falling too fast and ended up plummeting right in between them. At least I had my quick instinct because I managed to wrap my chain around Chat's baton and grab one of them before they fell to the ground. And that someone just so happened to be Ladybug. "Sorry, Chat!" Groaning, he stood up and rubbed his head.

"It's alright, Kitten. Now, would ya mind coming down so I can grab that thing you're attached to? Purritty pawlease?" He gave me his puppy eyes and threw some crap puns which, as he knows, are my weaknesses so I couldn't say no.

"You are really vulnerable, you know, Ao*. You give in to him way too easily." Ladybug laughed as I placed her down on the floor with me soon following her. [*Ao is the Japanese word for blue. It's pronounced like ow is.]

"But his puppy eyes and shitty cat-related puns are my weakness, you know. I can't help it. They're so bad but addicting." I replied, pulling my chain as well as Chat's baton down from the balconies they were dug into.

"So, what you're saying is that Chat is basically a drug for you and you'll always need more after it's worn off. Okay then." Marinette laughed at me whilst Chat looked at me in curiosity. I knew Marinette's secret when I walked in on her transforming. So I told her about my secret and now we both know. Not like there's a problem with us knowing since we're working together.

"Yeah, okay, love. Think what you want but we have a little something that we have to take care of if you'd forgotten." I was going to run forward but Chat picked me up so I was in line with his face. Yeah, I'm a fucking midget. Not my fault exactly. My parents' fault for making me this way and being small themselves. "Why, hello fellow cat. What do you want?" I asked, my tone changing at the end.

"Nothing. Just, you're too tiny to be running around when there's such a huge monster on the loose." He then proceeded to hold me bridal style and begin to run in the direction we were going beforehand. "You'll be okay now, Kitten."

"I'm not your kitten, you little fucker. Put me down!" I tried my best but of course, Chat refused and continued to run. Ugh, he can be such an arse when he wants to be and quite frankly, I don't like it. I like the Chat that makes really cringy jokes and laughs all the time. Not the one that decides to do things I don't want him to do whenever he feels like it.

"No can do, Kitten. You're too precious to lose and I'm not making the chance bigger than it already is." His reasoning is complete and utter shit. I can take care of myself. My gender nor my height have nothing to do with this. He's just being a jerk now and I'm not fond of this side of Chat at all. I hate it. And I want to get rid of it as soon as possible. He jumped up and lost his grip on me which caused me to fall.

"Chat, what the hell?!" Marinette screeched at him, looking worried like the male cat was. However, he quickly found a way towards me and grabbed onto me. Me being the scared child I was, I gripped onto him and refused to let go even if my life depended on it. "Ao, are you okay? Chat, you little bastard. Why did you drop her?!"

"It was an accident. Besides, she's so cute when she's scared, is she not?" Chat looked down at my blushing face which was also adorned with glistening tears from the fear of being dropped from a height.

"No. I'm really not. That was scary, don't do it again!" I gripped onto him harder and looking down. Marinette sighed and glared at Chat with a kind of hatred that only she could harbour as Ladybug. Marinette was too sweet to hate anyone in her normal real life. She's too kind for any hatred besides Chloe, but everyone hates Chloe.

"Okay, I won't do it anymore, Kitten. You're safe, okay?" He moved his face so that, if I looked up, I'd see his face. And, I looked up. It scared me so much that I almost let go of him as my lips brushed past his face. It was unusually soft for a boy's face. "Woah, getting a bit close there."

"Yeah, you think? Just... don't let go, please? I feel vulnerable but I guess it's fine." He laughed and jumped from building to building with Marinette following behind in case he dropped me again. I'm sure that it wouldn't happen since I'd asked so nicely. And I had a death grip on him. So, either way, I wouldn't fall or he'd be dead by the end of this. "Hey, Chat?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Ladybug?"

"What do you mean by that? Of course I like her."

"Do you love her?"

"Uh... well, I've had my eyes on another girl for quite some time now. I'm not sure if she hates me or not, though. I was a bit of a jerk to her."

"And who is that girl, might I ask?" He leaned down and licked my cheek as if he was a real cat. Which he wasn't. I knew who he was. He was Adrien Agreste, the son of Gabriel. I'd known him for a while but we'd never really spoken for all that long.

"Well, it's none other than you, River Ackerman."

 _Wait, what?!_


End file.
